


Blue Marble

by fenellaevangela



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: Not everyone gets invited to dates on a space ship, but Sadie isn't everyone.





	Blue Marble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [planetundersiege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/gifts).



"Wow," Sadie said. "It's really beautiful."

When Lars only hummed vaguely in response Sadie glanced over. As suspected, Lars hadn't really answered because he hadn't really been paying attention; instead of looking at Sadie, or out the window at the spectacular view like she had been, Lars was staring down at his hand.

Well, at their hands.

Smiling, Sadie gave Lars' hand an affectionate squeeze and bumped his shoulder with hers. 

"Earth to Lars - oh. Heh, I guess I can't say that here, can I?"

Lars' head jerked up like he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't have. "Hmm? Sorry, um . . ."

Sadie just watched as Lars let the sentence trail off into nothing. She knew she should have brushed off the awkward pause and said something, but when Lars finally looked up she got a clear look at his face and what she saw made her pause. Lars was _blushing_. It was deep and rosy in a way that wasn't quite like anything Sadie had ever seen, but then again, she'd never seen a pink person blush before . . . and she'd definitely never seen one blush because he was holding hands with _her_.

It only took Sadie a moment to recover, but when she did she could feel her own cheeks burning as she cleared her throat to speak.

"Oh, you know." She gestured towards the window. "Because I'm not on Earth, either."

Lars turned his head to look. With the Sun Incinerator orbiting the planet, the window in the captain's quarters was filled with a view of the glittering blue curve of Earth. It was everything Lars had promised when he invited her up to the ship, breathtaking and humbling, but while Lars took it in Sadie kept her eyes on him. And she waited. 

And then a little smile broke out on his face when her dumb joke finally landed.

That was beautiful, too.

~


End file.
